Harry Potter, The Charmed Witch of District 7
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: While in Pittsburgh a fifteen year old Harry Potter, just after he had slept with a guy for the second night in row, is sent by a portal to District 7 in Panem where he meets Johanna Mason. SLASH STORY. Full summery on the chapters
1. Chapter 1

**While in Pittsburgh a fifteen year old Harry Potter, just after he had slept with a guy for the second night in row, is sent by a portal to District 7 in Panem where he meets Johanna Mason. His name is called at the reaping and he is sent off into the arena for the 73rd Hunger Games which he wins. Who had put his name into the selection bowl for the reaping ? When he hadn't had put his name placed in the selection bowls at all. Was the person who had sent him to District 7 ?**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Harry Potter/Hunger Games/Queer As Folk/Charmed Crossover with the possibility of Glee as well. That's if I decide to add it.**

* * *

In a homosexual club named Babylon in Pittsburgh is a teenage boy who had long Raven Black Hair that had Auburn Streaks through it and Avada Kederva Green eyes that shined brightly when he smiled but had glinted dangerously whenever he was angry. This teenage boy is dancing in the middle of the club, a few guys try to dance with him but they are pushed away, even one of the club's studs, Brian Kinney is pushed away after Brian had whispered into the teenager's ear, the teenager had pushed Brian away with a little wave. The boy dances to the rhythm of the music, as if he was in his own little world, that is until he feels someone grabs his arm.

The boy turns to see a guy with straight brown hair and green eyes, the guy looks like he's in his early twenties. The boy starts dancing again, the guy joins him by wrapping his arms around the boy's neck as they dance which the boy allows much to the jealousy of the other men.

* * *

Five minutes later the boy is dragged away from the dance floor and out of the club. The Brown haired guy tells the boy his name as they both walk to his car, when they get to the guy's car the boy tells the guy his name, they drive to the hotel where the man is staying, once they enter the room the boy's lips are covered by the guy's lips, with the guy's hand over his body and he starts grabbing at the boy's clothes to get them off. The guy starts to prepare the boy to be fucked. Once the boy is stripped and prepared the guy fucks the boy in a passionate but rough way.

* * *

The next day after they had woken up they fuck again before the boy leaves the hotel room, the brown haired guy leaves with the boy but goes in a different direction. The boy heads to the Liberty Diner where he is greeted by Debbie who greets him with a hug before she says "I heard that you left Babylon with two guys last night, did you finally get laid last night ? ,if you did, good on you, I also heard that you rejected Brian"

"Yea, I rejected Brian and gotten laid, we did it all night last night, he didn't even need to rest afterwards, he just kept going, he really filled me up with cum last night and this morning" replies the boy, the woman motions the boy to a table to eat a meal. The boy eats his meal after it is given to him.

After the boy had finished eating he heads back to his hotel room where he finds the Evans Book of Shadows. He opens the book, he turns the page and the next page has an incantation on it, he reads it out loud chanting

*"Hear now the words

of the witches,

The secrets we hid

in the night.

The oldest of Gods

are invoked here.

The great work of

Magic is sought.

In this night

and in this hour,

I call upon the

Ancient Power.

Bring your powers

to me!

I want the power!

Give me the power!"*

The hotel room shakes, once the shaking calms down the boy looks through the book more. He reads everything that he can, the information on demons, the spells, everything that he can. After he had gone through a third of the book he realizes that it's late so he packs the book into a bag and he heads out back to the diner with his book and some other things to eat something for dinner where he sees Debbie talking to her son.

The boy walks over and as soon as he is seen by Debbie, he is hugged by her before she introduces him to her son who gives his mother a look that says 'why are you introducing us ?' that is until Debbie says to her son "he's met Brian, by the way"

"Oh, so they slept together and he wants Brian like the boy wonder from a week ago ?" asks Michael, he turns to the boy and says "Good luck kid, he's not that type of guy and you look a little young, a little too young, shit he slept with another teenager again" he exclaims the last bit.

"Eww, no, I didn't sleep with Brian, Brian is not my type, I'm fifteen so, yes I'm a teenager and lastly I know exactly what type of guy Brian is and he looks old, unlike the guy I left with who was in his twenties"

"Brian's twenty-nine" says Michael defending his friend.

"yea, he's almost thirty, the guy that fucked me is in his early twenties" replies the boy. Michael actually seems happy that the boy didn't sleep with Brian but is willing to defend his friend which the boy likes. The two talk for a bit and are introduced to Emmett Honeycutt who just coos over the boy's eyes and Teddy who shakes the boy's hand and orders something to eat, Teddy, Emmett, Michael and the boy talk for a bit.

* * *

Later that night Michael, Emmett and Teddy leave the diner to hangout with Brian who had slept with a seventeen year old just a week ago which seems like a typical Brian thing to do. After the diner had closed Debbie invites the boy out with her and her brother whose name is Vic, the boy and Vic start talking and after a while Vic and Debbie enforces the use of condoms after they find out that he had sex without one, Debbie gives him a whole bunch of them to the boy and tells him to use them. The boy puts them in his bag.

* * *

They enter the bar named Woody's, the boy is wearing a Black and Green outfit that is very sexy, he is gaining looks from the other guys. Sometime later Vic is returning from the bar with a beer for Debbie, a juice for the boy and a beer for himself before the boy (thanks to his enhanced senses) overhears Michael exclaim "oh, shit"

"What's the matter, honey ?" asks Emmett.

"My mom's here with my Uncle Vic and the boy that rejected Brian, she didn't tell me she was gonna come here"

"That boy doesn't know what he missed out on and not every boy's lucky enough to have a mother who's equally at home in the kitchen as she is in a gay bar, now you behave yourself" says Brian before he heads back to the pool table.

"As usual, Brian gets all the beauties while we get to watch" says Teddy.

"He hasn't gotten him yet" says Emmett.

"He will, he got the walk, he's got the talk, he's got the tattoo"

"Brian's got a -, where's Brian got a tattoo ?" asks Emmett.

"In a place you'll never see" says Teddy before Emmett says "but we already know a guy who rejected Brian, who's to say that the guy won't reject Brian" Michael goes to a different pool table and is about to take a shot when he sees something and says "double shit !"

"What's wrong now ?" asks Teddy.

"It's him, our teen stalker, Christ, why won't he just go away ?" exclaims Michael as a blonde teenage boy walks over towards Debbie, Vic and the boy with a girl wearing pink. The Blonde boy asks Debbie "remember me ?"

"I think I would if we had met before" replies the boy looking the blonde up and down before Debbie says "turn around" the blonde turns as Debbie says "I never forget a butt, especially a cute one"

"That's true, she recognized my sweet ass from when I first walked into the diner" says the boy. Debbie lifts the blonde boy's shirt to reveal his butt covered jeans and the boy says "that's a nice ass"

Debbie says to the blonde boy "I met you in the diner with Michael last week"

"Yeah, I'm Justin, and this is Daphne" Justin says motioning to the girl next to him when he is introducing her.

"Hi" Daphne says.

"Hi, Daphne" says Debbie. The boy overhears Michael ask "what's he doing ?"

"Talking to your mom" replies Teddy.

"What ?" exclaims Michael turning around, he gains to attention of Debbie.

"You know, I'm actually looking for a friend of Michael's, his name is Brian"

"you have got to be fucking kidding me" exclaims the boy in disbelief.

"I could've guessed that" comments Vic.

"honey, everybody's looking for Brian" says Debbie.

"not me" says the boy with disgust in his tone.

"have you seen him ?" asks Justin ignoring the boy. Debbie points to Brian making a popping sound. Daphne turns to look at Brian and says to Justin "that's Brian ? God, he's so old and skinny" she says to Justin, you can do way better than that"

"would you shut up ?" Justin asks Daphne who goes quiet before the boy pulls Daphne towards him and says "I completely agree with you, he's old"

"five bucks he nails him before midnight" says Debbie to Vic.

"you're on" replies Vic. Justin looks annoyed and the boy says to him "it's what he's like, he flirted with me last night"

"he did ?" asks Daphne.

"yea, but I rejected him and still ended up getting a guy, bye bye virginity"

"you were a virgin ?" asks Justin.

"yea, then the guy fucked me and bye bye went my virginity"

"Brian was pretty gentle when he found out that I was a virgin" says Justin.

"yea, but you do know that he's 29 right ?" asks the boy.

"so ? how old was the guy ?"

"23" replies the boy before he says "Chris had brown hair and green eyes with an amazing body, plus he had a huge cock, Chris' cock was about 8 inches"

"damn" mutters Justin before the boy says "my name's Harry by the way, Harry Potter"

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY.**

 **SEND REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

 **I HAVE TWO OTHER VERSIONS OF THIS SAME STORY WHICH I WILL POST AT A LATER TIME**

 **CAN YOU GUESS WHO CHRIS IS ? I NEVER MENTIONED HIS LAST NAME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**While in Pittsburgh a fifteen year old Harry Potter, just after he had slept with a guy for the second night in row, is sent by a portal to District 7 in Panem where he meets Johanna Mason. His name is called at the reaping and he is sent off into the arena for the 73rd Hunger Games which he wins. Who had put his name into the selection bowl for the reaping ? When he hadn't had put his name placed in the selection bowls at all. Was the person who had sent him to District 7 ?**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Harry Potter/Hunger Games/Queer As Folk/Charmed Crossover with the possibility of Glee as well. That's if I decide to add it.**

* * *

Suddenly Harry notices Brian leaving Woody's but he doesn't tell Justin, Debbie walks up to Michael and asks "what's eating him ? or isn't" she laughs.

"None of your business" replies Michael.

"You watch your mouth" orders Debbie pointing her finger at her son.

"Why do you have to come here ?" asks Michael as Harry walks over, he is by Debbie's side when she says "Vic was feeling better, so we thought we'd come have a drink and I brought Harry along to keep him out of trouble, what's the big deal ?"

"The big deal is, I came here to hang out with my friends, not my mother"

"Sweetie, you know I approve of your lifestyle"

"I wonder if my parents would" says Harry with a distance thought to himself.

"Maybe I don't want you to approve, maybe I want you to go home and cry" he then walks away and Harry says to Debbie "he doesn't mean it, he's just pissed off a bit"

"It's OK, and I'm sure your parents would approve, maybe not of you going into bars or clubs while you're a teenager" says Debbie.

"My mother would probably have an epic fit if she saw me in here" says Harry as he looks around the bar not knowing that in the afterlife his mother is doing just that with her husband James just behind her in the ranting. They are both upset that their son was in a club the night before and is in a bar just this night, they don't care that he's gay but they do care that he slept with a guy in their twenties, they applaud him when they see him trying to dissuade Justin away from Brian Kinney but they know that it won't work.

* * *

Sometime later they all are talking when Justin asks "By the way, where'd Michael go ?"

"What time is it ? 11:00 ?" asks Debbie.

"Time for Babylon, night's just beginning" replies Vic. Justin is about to say something when he sees a dirty blonde guy wrap his arms around Harry and says to him "Hello, Harry, how's your night been ?" Harry looks up to see Chris and exclaim "Chris" he turns around with smile before Chris leans down and kisses Harry. They break a part when Debbie clears her throat and asks Harry "Whose this ?"

"This is Chris"

"I approve" says Daphne before she says "He's way hotter than Brian"

"whose Brian ?" asks Chris.

"Just a guy who tried to slept with me last night and has slept with Justin here" replies Harry motioning to Justin when he is mentioned. Justin then says "That's just where we're going" talking about Babylon.

"You've been there before ?" asks Chris before he says "Because I can help you get in, if you want, but only if I can join you guys"

"OK, let's go" says Justin.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea ?" asks Daphne.

"Don't worry, Babylon is a nice place" says Harry before he says to Vic as Vic pulls out a card "We won't need it, I got in without one of those and so did Chris"

* * *

They all leave Woody's, ten minutes later they are in Babylon, Chris decides to look after the three teenagers, all four of them walk into the club, they see the go-go boys dancing and Justin asks "You want to go ?"

"What for ?" asks Daphne before she says "We just got here"

"All right, come on" says Justin as he pulls Daphne deeper into the club. Chris and Harry follow them through the crowd. The two decide after a while to go dance in the middle of the dance floor as they see Brian catch up with the guy he was cruising earlier, he then motions another guy to join the two but the guy shakes his head but is convinced by Brian to join them. They see Justin watching Brian with the two guys and he decides to do something about it, he starts to take off his shirt as he walks towards the dance floor, once the shirt is off he throws it to the side and goes onto the dance floor, he takes a spot next to Brian and the two guys before he starts dancing.

The two guys after a moment join Justin leaving Brian who dances alone, he then uses his arms to move the two guys away from Justin and starts to dance with Justin leaving the two guys to dance with each other. After a little while Brian and Justin start to kiss and Brian lifts Justin up a bit and the two dance together.

When Justin and Brian leave Babylon, Harry and Chris goes over to Daphne and they tell her that they'll take her home. Daphne agrees but tells them that she told her mom that she was staying at Justin's house. The two guys tell her that she can stay at Chris' hotel room and that they'll give her some earplugs.

* * *

After Daphne is in the other room wearing earplugs the guys go into Chris' room and as soon as they are in Chris' room and the door is closed Chris kisses Harry which Harry deepens before Chris pushes Harry onto his bed and grabs Harry's pants and pulls them off and tosses them over his chair in his room. Chris then pulls his pants down and takes them off and throws them onto the floor, Chris gets on top of Harry and kisses him.

"i want you to suck me"breathed Harry through the kiss.

"OK" says Chris. He then starts kissing down Harry's body while pulling Harry's boxers down, once his mouth is close to Harry's cock he starts sucking.

"oh your dick is so big Harry" purrs Chris as he jerks Harry off, he then puts his mouth over his cock.

"oh Chris, yea, you are soo good" gasps Harry grasping the sheets on Chris' bed.

After a few minutes Chris pulls his head up and takes his underwear off showing his extremely hard shaft leaking pre-cum.

"you wanna suck me Harry ?" murmurers Chris with a growl and swollen lips from sucking Harry's 7 inch cock.

"yea i want to suck you" Harry grunts as his lips brushes up against Chris' 8 inch cock before he envelopes the cock into his mouth going as deep as he can.

"oh fuck that feels soo fucking good Harry, better than last night" Chris rasped out. Harry starts sucking him but before long his head is pulled down Chris' cock making Harry gag a little bit, Chris starts mouth fucking Harry.

Few minutes later.

"oh yea Harry you like that ?" cooed Chris.

"oh god " Harry chokes out after taking Chris' cock out off his mouth " i want you to fuck me !" he blurts loudly.

"oh really ?" asks Chris

"yes fuck me hard and deep with that large irresistible cock, just you did last night" Harry pleaded.

"ok then, turn over and get on your knees big boy" Harry does what Chris says. Chris then grabs the lube from the drawers and puts some around Harry's hole and some on his finger, Chris start pushing his finger into Harry making Harry moan with pleasure. Chris pushes his finger in and out loosening Harry's hole. He pulls out his finger and takes out two fingers and pushes it deep into Harry's ass hole making Harry shout out "Chris, give me more" and Chris does as he quickens his pace of his fingers inside Harry.

"yea i want you to fuck me" pleaded Harry. Chris takes his fingers out, grabs the lube and lubes up his cock before he teases Harry by rubbing his cock against his hole "please fuck me" he rasped out.

"OK then better get ready" Chris says before pushing his cock deep inside Harry's ass, making Harry moan loudly.

"you OK, Harry ?" asks Chris.

"yea just fuck me" Harry growled as he starts jerking off. Harry starts thrusting while his cock is inside Harry.

"oh Harry, your ass is soo tight, just like last night" he says as his thighs hit Hadrian's.

"oh yea Chris, fuck me !" Harry says as he jerks himself

"yea you like that Harry" he says as he thrusts as deep as he can go.

"fuck yea, go faster" Chris goes faster as Harry is moaning loudly

"fuck me harder and deeper" Harry suddenly says. Chris does it and then goes slow making Harry groan with pleasure before long Chris get closer to blowing and he says "you want me to blow Harry, I'll blow right inside you"

"yea cum in me Chris" Chris thrusts faster and harder into Harry and before he can say anything he blows inside Harry making him moan with pleasure loudly, so loud that it is heard by Daphne through the ear plugs, she blushes at the moan before she lays down and goes to sleep.

"wow, that was loud" Harry says with surprise.

"yea, i hope Daphne didn't hear that and if she did, I hope that she didn't mind" Chris says blushing. "now how about i get you off and we sleep for the next week"

"haha yea, do you wanna suck me or jerk me off ?" asks Harry

"both" Chris says.

Chris makes Harry blow his load all over Harry's chest, Chris then lays on top of Harry, they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry wakes up, he gets out of the bed where a snoozing Chris is before he gets dressed. He grabs his bag to move it into Chris' room when a portal suddenly opens and sucks him into it along with his bag, unknown to Harry the portal had been the work of an elder who thought that Harry had too much power running through his body, the elder thought that once Harry had fall control over his powers that Harry would turn evil and try to kill everyone, so he had planned to send Harry somewhere where he could be killed, he planned to enter him in a contest where he would possibly die as he doesn't know of his powers just yet and could die before he has the chance to become more powerful like the Twice-Blessed Child. What he doesn't know is that Harry is neither good or evil, he is neutral and can not be persuaded to be either good or evil.

The Elder starts making more plans for the Twice-Blessed Child.

* * *

When Chris wakes up he finds Harry gone but he doesn't worry about and wakes Daphne up, Chris let's her get dressed, have breakfast and starts to take her home but they see Justin who takes Daphne home. Chris then returns to the hotel to checkout and he leaves a note for Harry just in case, the note tells Harry where he will be if he wants to meet up again.

Chris orbs out of Pittsburgh to San Francisco where the Charmed Ones are. He orbs into the manor in front of Piper who is looking after her son, Wyatt and when she sees Chris says "Hello, Chris, how was your time away ? and where did you go ?"

"It was amazing and I was in Pittsburgh but don't tell your sisters" replies Chris.

"Okey dokey" replies Piper all chipper which kind of freaks Chris out but he doesn't really worry about it as Piper's sisters enter the room and Chris says to them "Good, you're here, I have another demon for you three to vanquish" the two sisters groan and Phoebe asks "Can it wait ? I have some letters to get through"

"And I have a temp job to get to" says Paige.

"Fine, go, you can vanquish the demon later then" says Chris with a sigh, the two sisters leave and Piper asks Chris when her sisters had left the house "What did you do in Pittsburgh ?"

"Went to a club and met someone, that's all I can say" replies Chris, he gets up and heads up to the attic to read the Book of Shadows and he finds other demons to vanquish, some of the demons he vanquishes alone as he thinks about Harry. He does know that Harry isn't in this world anymore and when or if he finds out, Chris will do everything in his power to get Harry back which the person who had sent Harry away has no idea about.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SECOND CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY.**

 **SEND REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

 **I HAVE TWO OTHER VERSIONS OF THIS SAME STORY WHICH I WILL POST AT A LATER TIME**


	3. Chapter 3

**While in Pittsburgh a fifteen year old Harry Potter, just after he had slept with a guy for the second night in row, is sent by a portal to District 7 in Panem where he meets Johanna Mason. His name is called at the reaping and he is sent off into the arena for the 73rd Hunger Games which he wins. Who had put his name into the selection bowl for the reaping ? When he hadn't had put his name placed in the selection bowls at all. Was the person who had sent him to District 7 ?**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Harry Potter/Hunger Games/Queer As Folk/Charmed Crossover with the possibility of Glee as well. That's if I decide to add it.**

* * *

Harry wakes up in the middle of some woods after he exits the portal, he is found by a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She had seen the portal and Harry fall out of the portal, she marches over to Harry and orders Harry to explain about what she had seen, Harry tries to explain everything that he can and he asks for her name.

"my name is Johanna Mason, what's your name ?"

"I'm Harry Potter" replies Harry before he asks "where are we ?"

"District Seven, which is one of the districts in the nation of Panem" replies Johanna.

"OK, do you know where I can stay ?" asks Harry knowing that he's stuck there for the time being. Johanna invites Harry to stay with her in the Victor's Village where he is told about the Hunger games making Harry swear as Johanna had been a part of them and had won which Harry is very impressed by.

* * *

Two months later Harry wakes up with the urge to throw up which he does inside a toilet, Johanna thinks that it's because it's reaping day for the 73rd Hunger Games but it's not the reason which Harry will find out later on.

* * *

Later that day Harry stands with the other teenage boys when a man with purple and yellow hair steps forward and says "Welcome! Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we begin, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol" They play a film that angers Harry even more, the male voice in from the film says "War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that, each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up, in tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future" before they begin the reaping, the man with the purple and yellow hair says "now, ladies first"

He places his hand in a bowl, he pulls out one of slips of paper, he opens it and reads out "Rachel Brown" the girl is about fifteen, she's in a green dress and she is escorted up to the stage by some peacekeepers, she shakes the man's hand before he says through the microphone "now for the boys" he places his hand into a different bowl and he pulls out one of the slips of paper, he opens it and reads out "Harry Potter" Harry is shocked as his name shouldn't have been called as his name was never entered but he stood with the teenage boys as blend into the crowd.

He is then escorted to the stage, he shakes Rachel's hand and the man says through the microphone "the tributes for the 73rd Hunger Games, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor" before they are escorted out and into separate rooms. Johanna enters the room and says "I don't know why or how your name was drawn but I will find out"

"it's OK, Johanna, I'll win the games, you did teach me a few things over the last two months" replies Harry. Johanna tells Harry that he had better win the game or else before Johanna leaves and he is left alone until Peacekeepers come to escort him out to the train heading to the capitol.

* * *

During the games Harry is one of three tributes left, he carries with him a golden scythe that was given to him as a gift. He walks through the ruins when he is charged at by the boy from district ten who is killed as Harry slices through the boy's throat and the boy from district two picks up a brick, he hits Harry with it, knocking Harry down, the boy from district two is the one who had sliced Harry's face with a sword so Harry knees him in the groin before he rolls them over, Harry grabs the brick and hits the boy from District two repeatedly in the head killing the boy.

* * *

Harry is named the victor of the 73rd Hunger Games. He meets with President Snow in his room who says to him "that was an amazing show that you put on"

"thank you, sir" Several peacekeepers enter the room, President Snow starts to make a deal with Harry, either he submits and sells himself, his body, to the capitol or else his family will die, Harry just laughs and when President Snow asks "what is soo funny ?" he then says "you are desired by a lot of men and I am very serious about this"

"my family are dead, well, the ones I care about and the ones that are alive I wish were dead, I have no family to care about, and if you try to threaten me, I will make you confess your darkest secrets on live television, actually I will do it if you don't bow to my demands"

"demands ?" asks Snow not really believing Harry before he says "I am the one making demands and you will do them or else you will be taken" Harry refuses and Snow signals the peacekeepers to take Harry. But Harry had seen this in a premonition and he kills all of the peacekeepers using some knives he had conjured before the president had entered the room, he then asks Snow "now will you heed my warnings and demands, Snow ?" as he knows that Snow is now unprotected which Snow knows as well before he asks "what are these demands ?"

"first, you will leave me alone no matter what, you will leave Johanna, Annie Cresta, Mags, Finnick Odair and Gloss Hogan alone no matter what, Finnick, Cashmere, Gloss and any other victor who is being sold will no longer be sold no matter what, and before you try to threaten them all, you had better think about where you are unprotected, second, you will supply more food, water and other supplies to the districts, third, you will never ever force me to enter the arena ever again and fourth, I will be allowed to venture to any of the districts that I wish, stay in any district I wish and you won't stop me at all, if you do not agree to my terms and conditions, I will kill you here and now, and no one will ever know that I did it because I destroy your body to make sure that it's never recognized by anyone at all" he then shows off his Molecular Combustion power by blowing up something next to the president, the man jumps in shock and Harry says "there is a reason why they call me the Witch of District Seven" he uses remote teleportation to make the dead peacekeepers disappear by waving his hand and yelling "outside" and the peacekeepers disappear from the room. President Snow starts to sweat but Harry isn't done, he then shows President Snow something, something that was inside the presidential palace, something that belonged to his son and Harry says "I'd hate for something to happen to the person this belongs to" Snow agrees to the terms, he in fact puts it all in writing with the Presidential seal as he knows that Harry will do as promised if he didn't, he leaves the room walking past Finnick who had entered the room to congratulate Harry on winning the games alongside Johanna and Gloss. As soon as President Snow leaves the building he forgets about Harry's powers but not of the deal and of the threats Harry had made.

Johanna asks Harry "what did he want ?"

"to sell my body" replies Harry.

"oh, I am so sorry" says Finnick looking upset, he goes to hug Harry but Johanna has a smirk on her face before she guesses "you refused, am I right ?"

"hell yea, I refused, plus Snow has no leverage over me and knows not to piss me off" replies Harry.

"you used your powers, didn't you ?" asks Johanna.

"yea, and I told him that there was a reason why they called me the Witch of District 7, not that he'll remember as soon as he left the building" replies Harry to Johanna.

"powers ?" asks Finnick and Gloss. Harry shows off his telekinesis to the two guys, Harry then tells them all about the deal that he had made with Snow, forcing Snow to accept the deal which they had written out and Harry had made copies of the deal just in case. When he finds out about the deal Finnick just kisses Harry in thanks, the two had gotten close during Harry's stay at the tribute tower, in fact they had gotten so close that they had shared a bed, naked and Finnick knew of Harry throwing up in the mornings.

Finnick tells Harry now that the games are over that he can go to the doctors to find out why he is throwing up. Harry agrees to go to the doctors where they do a whole bunch of tests, Gloss, Cashmere and Johanna are in the waiting room while Finnick is with Harry and the doctor tells them that the tests will take a few days to complete, Harry and Finnick thank the doctor, Finnick tells Harry that they can trust the doctor as the doctor had never and would never betray his patients and reveal their personal information, not even to the President. Harry says to Finnick once they are alone in Finnick's room "if Snow breaks our deal, I will kill his son using one of my powers"

"how many powers do you have ? and what are they ?" asks Finnick after Harry had made sure that they weren't being recorded. Harry replies "I have Telekinesis, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Premonitions, Conjuration, Remote Teleportation and Enhanced Senses at the moment but I think that I'll get more powers soon, I first got the Enhanced Sense first then I got the other powers and I've had Enhanced Senses for two months now"

"and how did you get these powers ?" asks Finnick. Harry shows Finnick his Book of Shadows which Finnick looks through quickly before they suddenly a portal open, they see a figure coming through it and when the figure is through the portal it's revealed to be a woman, a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes. Finnick grabs his trident, he pushes harry behind him and asks the woman "who are you ? and how did you do that ?" he then says "answer me or else"

"my name is Prudence Halliwell, I was brought here by Neena who has the power to create Portals and no, she didn't send you here" Prudence says the last bit to Harry who comes out from behind Finnick and asks "you're a Halliwell ?" in shock.

"yes, well, I was before I died" replies Prudence. She then explains that she's here to help Harry get control over his powers, present ones and ones he will get in the future. Finnick tells Prudence that he doesn't trust her but accepts the explanation which she understands and promises to prove herself.

* * *

Two days later Harry, Finnick and Prue are in the doctor's office as Harry's test results had come in. The doctor motions for them to sit down which the three do before he says "now, I had tested everything at least three times and had gotten the same result"

"what's wrong ?" asks Harry worried.

"now, I swear that I'm telling the truth, OK ?"

"what is it ?" asks Finnick.

"you're pregnant" the doctor tells Harry.

"what ?" asks Finnick and Harry in shock before Finnick says "if this is some sort joke..."

"it's not a joke, he's pregnant, which is not something I thought that I would ever say" says the doctor.

"what's wrong with me ?" asks Harry.

"nothing is wrong, you're just pregnant" says the doctor.

"I guess that I am a Freak of Nature then" mutters Harry quietly so no one could hear him but Finnick hears him, Finnick grabs Harry's shoulder and says "you are not a Freak of Nature, if you're a Freak of Nature then I'm a Whore" knowing of what Harry's relatives had told Harry and how it had affected him.

"you are no Whore" growls Harry at the thought.

"then you are no Freak of Nature" says Finnick gently, the doctor tells them that Harry is two months along in his pregnancy and that he is probably showing already making Harry say "I thought that I was finally gaining some weight, turns out I'm pregnant"

"well, your pregnancy will last for about four more months, I'd like it if we did fortnightly check-ups if that is OK with you both" says the doctor.

"yea, that'll be fine" replies Harry before he asks "do you do home visits ?"

"not to other districts I'm afraid" replies the doctor.

"and we can't stay in the capitol for the next four months" says Finnick.

"yes, we can, Snow will allow it and he can't do anything about it as he and I have a deal"

"yes, I heard about that" says Prue speaking for the first time since they entered the doctor's office before she asks "can we see what the gender is ?"

"yes, we can, at the next appointment" replies the doctor before Harry, Finnick and Prue leave the doctor's office and head to where Johanna, Cashmere and Gloss are staying, when Finnick, Harry and Prue enter the room Johanna asks standing up "so, what did the doctor say ?"

"are you OK ?" Cashmere asks Harry sweetly.

"yea, little man, are you OK ? did the doc tell you what's wrong ?" Gloss asks Harry.

"this is impossible but..."

"but what ?" asks Johanna getting impatient.

"I'm pregnant"

"what ?" yells Johanna, Gloss and Cashmere in shock.

"how far along are you ? whose the other father ?" asks Johanna

"are you going to keep the baby ? is it a boy or a girl ?" asks Cashmere

"have you thought of any names ? will you tell the other father ?" asks Gloss.

"I'm two months along, the other father is a guy named Chris, yes I'm keeping the baby, we find out the gender next fortnight, I haven't thought of any names but my mother's family had the tradition of naming girls after flowers so I'll start thinking of some names and when or if I see the other father, yes, I will tell him"

"what's the other father's name ?"

"Chris, Chris Halliwell" replies Harry.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SECOND CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY.**

 **SEND REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

 **I HAVE TWO OTHER VERSIONS OF THIS SAME STORY WHICH I WILL POST AT A LATER TIME**

 **OK, I'M LOOKING FOR SUGGESTIONS FOR WHO THE CHILD'S GODPARENTS WILL BE AND I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT FINNICK CAN NOT BE CHOSEN WHICH WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **I'M ALSO LOOKING FOR MIDDLE NAMES FOR THE CHILD AS WELL.**


End file.
